


Hell On Earth

by SYNIC4L



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYNIC4L/pseuds/SYNIC4L
Summary: Fitz pressed his lips to his lovely, beautiful boyfriend's forehead, closing his eyes and trying to send all the love he could muster right through his skull and into his brain.And then he pulled the trigger.





	Hell On Earth

 

Hi, my name is Fitz. Welcome to Hell on Earth. There's no entrance fee, but the exit fee costs your life.

 

It was barely daylight the first time that I pressed my lips to John's. The sun was rising over the horizon, and neither of us had got much sleep the previous night, the both of us too tired to think things through. The kiss was slow and soft, just a touch of our lips before we curled into one another, fitting together like pieces in a puzzle. My arms looped around Toby's waist and Toby's back pressed against my chest. We didn't give it another thought as we drifted into sleep.

Five years later. October 26th. That was when the zombies came. 

Fitting, really, seeing as it was nearly Halloween. That's how they got the first bunch of people. They thought they were fake at first and let themselves get bit or eaten right away. Planes shut down fast, and I was trapped in America. Not even close to home. But at least I had my best friends with me. Swagger. Jay. Mason. Matt. Toby. It was the day after Jaren and John left for Washington, so they're probably gone. Maybe not though. Maybe we'll find them again someday.

The day it started, we hid in our hotel room. The virus started in Chicago, but it spread fast. Faster than it should've. It wasn't long before we set out to find somewhere to camp out while we searched for weapons and supplies before we left the city for good. The first place was an old abandoned house. We took shifts watching out, sleeping, and sneaking out to get stuff. It was almost fun at first. Because it didn't feel real. But then we all realized we might never see anyone else we knew again, and that's when we broke down. I don't think any of us went without crying. Matt was the first to bring our attention back though. We couldn't waste time and tears when we had our lives on the line. 

We left the city a few weeks in. We stole a van and all the gas we could manage to take, shoved everything in the back, and we were gone. I don't know how long Swagger drove, but I know I stole the wheel from him in favor of letting him get some rest, and I was nearly asleep by the time we reached the nearest small town. People were gone or hidden, stores were unlocked and empty. We took as much food, water, and medical supplies as we could before getting the hell out of there. Toby drove next.

I found a bat along the way. I kept next to me. Just in case. 

Mason created a bed on the back, where he, Swagger, Matt, and Jay all laid while Toby and I took the front. 

There wasn't a lot left to make me happy. But at least I had Toby.

It became more common than not for my right hand to be off to the side so it was linked with Toby's hand beside me even while I slept. We didn't have to say anything. We didn't need to. 

The next place was one of the smallest towns I've ever been in, if it even was a town.

Who knows how long it'd been since it began at that point. 

More than a month, maybe? Toby knew. He told me once, but I forgot. I needed the room in my brain for other things. Now I wish I'd remembered.

The virus had already come through. Not a soul was left alive in the area. Only zombies, with their white, soulless and dead eyes. We took care of them easily. My bat. Toby stole a crowbar. Swagger got ahold of a crossbow. Mason had a frying pan. Jay picked up a pipe. Matt found a golf club. 

There were only 34 houses there total. Only 3 stores, each for more than one thing. One was for tools. Cars. Machines, anything like that. Tech too. The second was for food and water. The third was for everything else. Medicine and bandages. Blankets and sheets. Pillows. New clothes. More clothes. 

Guns too. Deagle, Glock, Revolver, Sniper, AK. Too many for a normal town, but it didn't matter to us. 

We took out the zombies one after the other 'til our arms grew tired and the sun dipped below the horizon. Then, we found a place to stay.

In the house, we split off. Swagger and Matt into one room, Jay into another, Mason stole the couch, and Toby and I into the last. We were dying to be alone, just for once, without fearing for our lives. I think it was the first time we were able to kiss without worry since the whole thing began, and we kissed like it was the end of the world. Because it was.

The end of the world had come and gone, and we were left standing in the dust. 

 

We didn't stay in one place for long. We moved from the house after nearly 3 months, once we ran out of food in the surrounding houses, we packed up and left. It was nice having a bed of our own for a little while though. I never stopped missing the fuzzy feeling that filled me when I was able to just curl up with my arms around my boyfriend as we slept. 

We went through another couple small towns on our way, and then we ended up in another city. Jay nearly got bit, but Mason was just barely able to hit the zombie off of him like he was playing golf with its head, and that's when we knew it was time to get the hell out. 

We found another town not too much later. We were all too tired to do much the first few days we were there 

I guess that's how none of us managed to notice his absence until it was too late. This was the first thing that went wrong.  

The day Mason disappeared, we left Jay and Mason alone at our new house while we searched a store. Then, Jay ran up, eyes wide and fearful. I knew something had happened before he opened his mouth. 

"It--it's Mason--" he gasped, mask pushed down to his chin so he could speak. "He's gone."

 

It's kind of blurry for me, remembering the rest of the week, but I know I was crying. I know I attracted a few zombies with my shouts as I searched for that dumbass, our dumbass. I didn't sleep a wink until my body shut itself down, and even then I fought it. 

It didn't stop until Toby finally forced me down and talked some sense into me and even then.. I kept searching. Every day. 

Then we had to leave. We all knew it, Swagger and I best of all. We were together nearly the whole time. I remember the dark bags under his eyes, and I've no doubt I matched. 

Fuck. 

We were attacked by zombies our last day there. They came in the middle of the night, surrounding the house, and we knew we had to leave. I was just glad there wasn't a zombie in a bloody pink jumper. I don't know if I would've been able to hold it together if there was. No news is good news, right? Er.. No pink zombie means Mason might not be dead..?

We had to fight our way out to the van. I think that's when it happened again.

I was curled up with Toby in the back this time. Swagger said I wasn't allowed to drive. I tried to fight back, but I nearly started sobbing, and Toby took over, putting Matt behind the wheel and the other two up next to him. 

I noticed the blood on his shirt then. I should've said something. I should've tried to fix him before it was too late. 

 

We were staying inside a barn when he pulled me aside. I had finally pulled my shit together after the last few days, but the world just had to come out and fuck me again. 

I saw the tears in Toby's eyes as he pulled me away. I knew he wasn't going to say anything that would make me smile. He wasn't joking with me, we weren't gonna kiss and cuddle, this was bad. Really bad. I knew it without even asking. 

I wasn't surprised when he pulled up his shirt to show me the bite on his side. I didn't lose it right away. I was too tired for my mental state to break again. We both knew it would happen soon enough. 

I pulled him close, fingers digging into my boyfriend's shirt. Tears dripped onto the fabric of my shirt, of his shirt, our tears mixed together.

"I need you to do something for me, Cam," he whispered, my shoulders shaking. 

"I need you to kill me when I turn," he spoke louder, pulling back to look into my eyes, his shoulders shaking too. 

"I-i can't," I choked, shaking my head softly. His expression grew determined, his fingers digging into my waist.

"Cam, please, you have to, I want to be free," he insisted, lifting his hands slowly, cupping my chin and pulling me down for a soft, sorrowful kiss. I knew I had to. I nodded, as much as it hurt to do. "We won't be separated forever, baby, we'll meet again, in another life, in Heaven, in Hell, wherever--"

"We're already in hell, Toby," I mumbled, lightly pressing another kiss to his lips. "Hell on earth,"

"Yeah, well, we'll be together again soon enough. Even hell on earth couldn't take me away from you, my love," We fell asleep in each other's arms again that night, I don't recall how many bittersweet kisses were shared between us in the dark.

It happened 3 days later. We both knew before it happened, and he yanked me out to the same spot, both of us crying as we ran. His pistol was shoved into my hands as he pulled me close. His lips were salty from his tears, and his hands were rough as he suddenly pushed me back with panic in his eyes. "I-i love you, Cam--" he stammered, shaking where he stood. His lips pulled up shakily into a grin, just for me, and I ran forward. I couldn't help it. I pulled him close again as he pulled a bandanna over his mouth and I tied a rope around his wrists. "I love you, I love you so much, Toby,," I whispered as I pulled the knot tight. It was when the color and tears drained from his eyes that I knew it was over.

He struggled, trying to escape the ropes that bound him, but I didn't flinch. 

"I swear to you, Toby, I'm going to live for you, and I'm never going to forget about you, not until we're together again. I'm going to find Mason, even if it kills me," I spoke softly, not to the zombie that stood before me, but to the air, the trees, the rivers, the world. I spoke to Toby. 

"And you are going to live on through us," I declared, voice rising in volume from my last words. It was then that I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Toby's forehead, letting the tears roll down my chin and drip to the ground below.

"I love you."

I'll never be able to escape the echo in my head when I pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU I've been working on. This is one of the endings (there are quite a few! In a few of them, John and Fitz have a happy ending, in more of them they aren't dating, there are other ships, or none at all! Really, anything is possible. Let me know if you want more of this AU!!


End file.
